fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sora Tatsumi
Sora Tatsumi (巽そら,'' Tatsumi Sora''), is an Ice Mage, Fire Mage and formerly Water Mage of the Fairy Tail guild, and was formerly a Mage of the Hawk Eye guild, until it was destroyed by an unknown demon. He is a very strong mage, even being a S-Class Mage at his former guild, and is always underrated due to his small height. He changed his age four times from 14 to 12 accidentally, but managed to be 14 again. Appearance Sora was always very small for his age, and his appearance changed about six times everytime his age changed. At 14, he had green, short hair, and wore usually a blue and white T-Shirt, and jeans pants, and had green eyes. After changing to a nekomimi, his appearance drastically changed. Because he became younger, he also became smaller, also, his hair grew and became dark brown. He then started to dress up in a school uniform somewhat. with a white, long sleeved shirt, black shorts, a blue tie, and sneakers. Also, on his had grew two cat ears, and a cat tail on his rear. When he changed back to a normal human, he grew in size, his hair became black, and his eyes red. For the three days he was 14 again, he wore black pants, a red t-shirt, and a black hoodie. After changing back to a neko, his appearance again drastically changed, and even shrank, and was even smaller than his first time being a neko. His hair and fur collor on the ears and tail became white. He usually wore a white t-shirt under a white jacket, white pants and shoes. However, a bit time after that, he changed the appearance again, dying his hair blonde, and a big black and white sweater, it being so big, that the sleeves are flowing. His fur color on his ears and tail became brown, he wears black shorts again, black and white sneakers, and somewhat like detached sleeves under his knees. All in all, Mirajane described his appearance as "extremely cute". However, after finally managing to remove the neko spell, he becomes again 14, and his appearance changes once more. Now, his hair is dark brown, and his eyes turned from green to grey. He also grew in size, being around 5'7'', and dresses again in school uniform manner. This time it consists of a black blazer, worn open, over a white, short-sleeved shirt, black pants and black sneakers.'' Personality He was always kind, and caring for his older brother, but also childish, even at the time he was 14. When he became a neko, the first time, he became very playful. But he gets angry or sad sometimes way to fast, especially when it is about his height. It's also a very bad idea to shout at him, because he starts immediately to cry when someone shouts at him. He likes Mirajane and the other girls very much, because they call him often cute. Also, due to him being a neko, and therefore half a cat, he loves fish, and often goes with Happy fishing, but usually starts shouting in the first minute if they haven't catched one yet, showing how impatient he is, and fidges when he has to wait for something. In an Interview for the weekly sorcerer, Lisanna described him as "A kind, cute, innocent, naive, intelligent, strong, but impatient and childish kid, who likes to play around." But when he became 14 the final and last time, his personality changed again. He was still impatient and childish, but not that childish when he was 12. Also, he wasn't naive anymore, and not innocent. Also, when he was 12, he didn't like it when girls stripped, describing girls as gross. However, like a usual 14, he likes to see it. His favourite food is still fish, and he loves sweets, as he spent almost 500 million jewel only for sweets, however, he did it at the age of 14. Synopsis Sora's Story begins with him, his brother Kenta and their friend Serah in the Hawk Eye Guild, when he suddenly gets a letter from a school. It says, that before he can join the guild, he needs to finish the 8th grade. To not letting him alone, Kenta and Serah go back to school too. In school, he had a crush on a girl from his class, and taught her water magic. But one day, he saw her kissing an other boy, thus breaking his heart. But his friend Aki cheered him on with a neko spell - with it resulting in Sora becoming 12 again, but also very cute. After beeing cheered up, Serah, Kenta and Sora made a new job, similar to Team Natsus job in the everlue mansion, where they needed two serveants - a hot girl and a cute boy. Serah and Sora were the perfect ones for the job, but - like in team Natsu's case - the owners said they were ugly. However, thanks to Sora, they found another way in to burn the library down. However, Sora got distracted by Fish, and was caught by two serveants. However, they managed to get the job done, and got the jewels. Kawuro Arc The following days he noticed how his brother changed, and spent his time with a dark mage called Kawuro. He was angry, because Kenta didn't spent much time with his younger brother. When Sora confronted his brother, they started a fight, resulting in Kenta flying out of the window, and later destroying the whole house the brothers were living, knocking Sora unconsious. There, the earth mage came back to his senses, and brought his younger brother to the infirmary of the guild. As Sora woke up, he searched for his brother, and found him with Kawuro in a cave, preparing a ritual to awake the dark mage Zeref. Sora tried to stop them from doing so, but was captured in a magic ball by Kawuro. Thinking the only way to bring his brother back to senses, he took a knife and impaled his abdomen. But Kenta didn't mind, and Kawuro noticed, that Sora didn't kill himself for real, took the knife, and killed him, Kenta still don't minding it. But thanks to Kenji's last words ("Niichan...you...you killed me..."), Kenta came in his own psyche, facing their dead parents. They asked him, what he had become, and Kenta then came back to his senses. And instead to awake Zeref with a wish, he wished that Sora came back to life. Back to life, the brothers defeated Kawuro in battle, but as Kenta apologized and wanted to hug his brother, he only earned a punch in the face. Sora, calling Kenta by his name, showing his disrespect to his older brother, said Kenta, he should go away, and leave all in the guild alone. After Kenta left the guild, he walked away, and somewhere build his own guild, before coming one day back to the Hawk Eye Guild, meeting his brother on the way. After apologizing again, Sora started crying, and apologized himself, hugging his brother. But Kenta could not come back to Hawk Eye, due his own guild, but was shocked, to see that Kawuro had returned, and wanted revenge. With his own Guild destroyed, Kenta joined Hawk Eye again, and together, they defeated Kawuro again, this time for all, but more important, Sora accepted Kenta again as is older Brother, showing it by calling him "Niichan" again. Hawk Eye S-Class Arc In this short arc, Sora was one of the chosen mages to compete at the S-Class examination, along with his older brother. There were three examinations, whereby only Sora and Kenta came up to the last round, where they had to fight against each other, resulting in both knocking out each other. The master then decided to make both into S-Class mages. Unknown Demon Arc As Sora heard, that Ai, the first girl he really loved, would come back to the guild, he asked Serah to teach him Ice Magic, as he promised Ai he would have mastered the Ice Magic. However, she refused, as she wanted to be the only Ice Mage in the guild, not knowing Ai had this magic herself. However, he asked Ai to teach him, as she arrived, and, to further make sure he could finally get Ai as his girlfriend, reverted the neko spell, and became a human, and finally grew in size. Sora, Kenta, Serah and Ai then went on a S-Class Job, where they had to stop a dark guild from resurrecting an unknown demon, but they didn't successed in stopping them. He then saw the last chance to stop the Demon by using Iced Shell, but however, was stopped by Ai, who sacrificed herself instead of Sora, saying she had to do it, as she had visions about this situation. Giving him their first and last kiss, she threw him to the ground, and used Iced Shell. Sora then cried the whole night. After returning home, he stayed the whole time in his room, before Ai's voice talked to him, saying he should move on. As he met with his brother two girls named Leyla and Kasumi, the four spent a weekend at a hotel, where Sora and Kasumi thought to have feelings for each other, but after a kiss, they realised they hadn't. As at the next morning one of the guild came to them by a hologram, she told Sora, that he would turn into a neko again. After asking that it could happen anytime - it happened. However, he actually liked this personality more than his older counterpart. The Hotel was then attacked by a dark guild, and Spra defeated most of them alone. Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer, watched him. Fairy Tail Arc Back in the guild, Sora got a letter from Natsu, in which stand, he wanted him and his brother on a job with them. First, Sora looked as if he thought Natsu were nothing, but in the next moment he showed his admiration. When they met, he ran towards the Fairy Tail mages and hugged them, again, showing his admiration. They then asked what the job was. It was a well known - stopping a Dark Guild from reviving an unknown demon, the same demon Ai sealed with her Ice, causing Sora to tear up. Gray cheered him up, saying they won't let the dark guild doing that. However, the dark guild turned out to be a new built Grimoire Heart. Sora, Natsu and Kenta fought three of the Mages near the demon, and thanks to a trick, they broke the ice. Sora then showed his true strenght, and in a manner similar to the secret dragon slayer technuique, he blasted the whole guild away. At Hawk Eye, they saw, how the demon destroyed the guild, thereby killing everyone. Angry and sad at the same time, Sora performed a technique, even stronger than the one before, destroying the demon with it, but consuming his magic power. Kenta then found Leyla still alive, and the three were invited to join Fairy Tail. At the guild, Sora build a Team with Gray, and became his partner on the S-Class examination, but unluckily, they lost as Laxus Dreyar won. Return to Edolas Arc Before the mages arrived at Fairy Tail, Edolas was shown. At the castle was an explosion shown, and Prince Jellal was shown falling to the ground. A white haired boy, looking similar to Sora when he became a neko the second time, walked towards him, asking him: "You want to be a prince? Without magic?" and ingnited his hands in fire, and Earth-Land was shown again. After coming back to Fairy Tail, Sora and the others came back to their usual life. However, they were interrupted by a tremor. Outside, they noticed the anima from Edolas, and soon, all mages except the Dragon Slayers, Sora and Kenta Tatsumi, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfillia found themselves in Edolas. With the Exceed, they flew to Edolas, and for some unknown reason could use their magic powers. Magic and Abilities Water Magic '(みずの真帆, ''Mizu no maho): ''Sora's very first Magic. He obtained it, when he drowned as a child, but was saved by healing magic. However the Water somehow fused with his mental abilities, giving him the ability to summon water whenever he needed it. He could also form his body into full water, if he had enough power, much like Juvia Loxar. The heat of the water could be changed whenever he wanted, as long as he was happy. If he was sad, the water automatically became very cold, if he was angry, the water became very hot, and became hotter and hotter the angrier he got. After being saved by a Shark once, he called it Shark Magic (サメ の 真帆, ''Same no maho) as it was stronger than before. He lost it when he learned Ice Magic, because the ice froze the water which was fused with his abilities. *'Water Slice/Shark's Blade '(サメの剣, Same no Ken): Sora's signature Water attack. He swings one of his Hands to the other, and summons water with such an speed, that it can cut even iron. *'Shark's whip '(サメむち, Same no Muchi): ''Sora summons concentrated Water in his hand, using it like a whip, with the pain being stronger than a real one. 'Fire Magic '(火災 の 真帆, ''Kasai no Maho): Sora's second Magic. He obtained it when he fell into a flame, which could neither burn nor hurt him, thanks to his Water Magic, but fused with his mental abilities too. He usually engulfed his hands or fists with fire or shoot fireballs, and learned from Natsu the Fire Dragon's Roar (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō) ''Technique, even though he isn't a Dragon Slayer. but Natsu thought, his Fire Magic abilities were strong enough. His Fire Magic is obviously his strongest Magic, as he was able to fuse it with his Ice Magic to destroy a demon, using actually the Fire Magic to do it. *'Fireball '(火の玉, ''Hinotama): Sora gatheres fire in his fists, and shoots it at his opponent. Depending on his feelings, or how he wishes, the flame has a different color. For example, if he is angry, the flame is always extreme hot, and red. When he's sad, the flame is blue and very cold. One time, when he was with Ai, his very first Love, the flame was Violet, and felt comfortable, and then hurting, due the feeling of Love. *'Flame Claw '(火炎鉤爪, Kaen Kagizume): He ingnites his hands in fire, increasing their strenght, and punches with an incredible speed at his opponent. *'Flame Roar '(火炎咆哮, ''Kaen' Hoko): Sora gatheres flames in his mouth, and shoots it at the opponent. This was taught by Natsu. *'Flame Kicks '(火炎キック, ''Kaen Kikku):''Sora ingnites his feet with flames, mostly blue, and jumps at the opponent. When he's close enough, he starts kicking at an increddible speed sideways. *'Fused Tremor of Fire and Ice '(火と氷のユナイテッド地震, Hi to kori no Yunaiteddo jishin): Sora gatheres fire in one hand and ice in the other, and shoots bouth into the ground. The ground under his opponent starts to errupt, and in a tremor, fire and ice shoot out of the ground towards the opponent, burying him in both. Depending on which element hits first, the opponent is either burned or frozen. *'Fire explosion of the Ice Dragon '(氷龍の火災爆発, ''Hiryuu no kasai bakuhatsu): ''It sounds like a Dragon Slayer technique, but still is a fusion of his Fire Magic and Ice-Make, where Sora creates with Ice-Make a huge dragon sculptur, which roars, and shoots a massive fireball to the opponent, creating a massive explosion. This technique is Sora's strongest magic, but he can use it only once, as his whole magic power gets drained from using it. ' Ice-Make '(氷の造形魔法, アイスメイク, ''Aisu Meiku): A form of 'Molding Magic't hat allows the user to create ice at his will and to shape it into objects. Sora's case, he uses '''Static Ice-Make, meaning he can shape his ice into inanimate things or weapons. Ice-Make is known as an extremely versatile form of Magic, coming in useful both in battle, for offensive and defensive purposes, and outside of it. For example, in battle he uses it often to form a blade, or a shield, and outside battle, often to create something for Wendy. He learned this from Ai, but couldn't do it well. After joining Fairy Tail, Gray taught Sora to use it better, thus strenghten their friendship. Relationships Kenta Tatsumi Kenta is Sora's older brother, and would do anything necessary to save his brother if he was in trouble, and wouldn't let anyone harm him. Their bond is very strong, and Sora cares very much for his older brother, and calls him usually "Niichan" (Japanese word for older brother). However, after Sora was killed by Kawuro, and Kenta revived him, he called Kenta by his name, showing his disrespect and not accepting him as his brother anymore. After the several months Kenta was away, Sora felt guilty, knowing it wasn't Kenta's fault he became so evil. When they finally met again, it was Sora who teared up and apologized. Kenta also always stood at Sora's side, especially when Ai Moriyama sacrifised herself to stop the unknown demon. Kenta and Sora also fought twice, to prove who was stronger. The first time, both knocked out each other,and the second time they were interrupted. However, Sora showed that he is the stronger, as he defeated the demon, although he consumed all of his magic power. Sora was extremly sad when Kenta lost his memory, and left the guild, but he was even happier when they reunited. Erza Scarlet Erza and Sora have a strong relationship. She is like a sister to him, even calling her "Erza-Nee". At first, he feared her like any other in the guild, but as she told him about her sad past, he feared her no more, although he still apologizes when she shouts at him. This is another point. Usually, if someone shouts at him, he immediately starts crying, but when Erza shouts at him, he silently apologizes, as a sign that he doesn't fear her. not even his brother made that possible. After Kenta left the guild because he lost his memory, Erza cared for Sora, and saw in him a little brother, like he in her a big sister. The two fought once, only for Sora to prove his strenght, but Erza defeated him. Also, when a girl starts stripping infront of the others, like Juvia did once because of the heat, she goes behind him and covers his eyes. However, after becoming 14 again, Sora tries to see it when a girl strips, but usually gets knocked out by Erza, as she counts this as disrespect against women. He also stopped calling her Erza-Nee when he became 14. Gray Fullbuster Gray is somehow Sora's teacher in Ice Make magic. Sora could it already before he met Gray, but not very good. They trained in a similar manner how Ur taught Gray, and because of this, Sora starts ignorant stripping like Gray, and is often embarassed when someone tells him he just stripped, especially when Wendy is in the same room. Sora also admires Gray very much, already hugging him when they met in the first place. Gray usually fights with Natsu which one is more admired by Sora, however, he says he admires both the same amount. Sora was also Gray's Partner on the S-Class examination, but they lost to Laxus Dreyar. Wendy Marvell Sora had a crush on Wendy. Everyone notices it, but Wendy herself. Usually he couldn't feel good, when Wendy didn't. Also, what Lucy called is very cute, he uses his Ice Make to make something for Wendy, such as a Necklace wih an Ice figure of the Fairy Tail symbol. He usually embarrasses himself infront of her, by stripping unknowingly. When he and Wendy met the first time, Sora was disappointed, because Wendy thought he weren't even 10 years old, and was disappointed again, as he heard he was a few months older than wendy, but still smaller. However, the girls cheered him up, by saying this was very cute. He fell in love with her, after giving her the necklace, because he earned a kiss on the cheek from Wendy. However, after becoming 14 again, he sees in Wendy rather a smaller sister, and would do anything necessary to protect her. Natsu Dragneel Natsu is probably one of Sora's best friend, and like Gray, he admires Natsu. Natsu thinks, that Sora would be a very good Dragon Slayer, and taught him how to use the Fire Dragon's Roar, but Sora called it Flame Roar. Sora also sees in Natsu an older brother, calling him sometimes "Natsu-Nii", mostly when Kenta left the guild but stopped it when he became 14 again. Sora spents most of his time in the guild with Natsu, and is in his team. They behave similarly, Lucy called Sora even "Natsu Junior". Natsu also showed him to control the heat of his fire by himself, and not by his emotions, which was Sora's biggest problem. Also, before becoming a neko the second time, Sora was car sick, but thanks to the cat attributes, he has a better balance sense now, which he still has when he's not a neko. Lisanna Strauss Lisanna and Sora are good friends. Spra likes it when Lisanna calls him cute, and she often hugs him, mostly from behind. Also, she likes his innocence, and when he sees some perverted stuff somewhere in Magnolia, what happens only if Lisanna is at his side, she goes behind him and covers his eyes, to keep him innocent. For example, on the boat to Tenrou Island, she covered his eyes as Juvia started stripping and stood naked in front of the others, but it stopped when he became 14 again. Trivia *He can't say the word "San" or "Sama", always resulting in "Chan" or "Chama". It is said that this happens because of his cat fangs. However, after removing the neko spell, he can say it. *Ever when he uses blue flames, they are usually cold, however, if he performs his Flame Kicks move, the flames are blue, but even hotter than his red flames. *After becoming best friends, Sora was always seen with Natsu, and everytime someone says they were almost like the same person they said in unison that they weren't. *Usually, a girl only starts stripping when Sora can see it, but also Erza, who immadiately covers Sora's eyes. The same happens with Lisanna, only, that usually something perverted happens, and she covers his eyes, however, this only happened when he was a neko. Category:Ice Magic User Category:Water Magic User Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Fire Magic User Category:Child